Oops!
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: Inara has some problems with the shower, and Serenity's ladies get more than they bargained for.


**TITLE: **Oops!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Came into my head whilst driving – silly little one shot written just for funsies, enjoy!

* * *

"Well when did it break?" Kaylee's sweet face was clouded with worry at the idea of a fault on Serenity. Truthfully a glitch in the water pipes of the shower room wasn't the worst thing that could happen, but the thought of going without hot water was deeply unpleasant. Also Mal finding out would invariably lead to an argument of some kind.

Inara sighed. "I tried turning it off but the valve wouldn't shut – I don't think I can do it myself." Zoe stood from where she had been finishing her coffee at the galley table. Inara had snuck into the dining room moments before, a towel wrapped around her still damp body and her hair wet from her shower. She looked at little embarrassed at being caught in such disarray but knew that things would be much worse if Mal found out. Ever since their argument about setting tables last week the Captain had been more than willing to jump headfirst into a fight with the ex-Companion. If Inara didn't love her husband so much she'd have punched him by now.

Stupid grumpy _hundan_.

Zoe nodded to the other women. "Well, let's go have a look before the Cap'n finds out." Inara smiled gratefully, following behind them through the laundry room to where the showers were located. The steam coming from under the door supported her story – the pipe was still pumping out gallons, and if it kept up the water heater would blow a fuse.

The shower room was a little larger than a bunk. Whilst it had two separate nozzles, in case the ship held a larger crew, they had never had to use them. So the tiled room was actually the only indulgent part of the ship, and every crewmember was grateful that they didn't had a single cramped stall, just the large room with the sloping floor and a drain in the centre. Unless someone was using the room the door was simply left open, so 'accidently' voyeurism wasn't exactly a problem.

Or so they thought.

Zoe pushed the door open, Inara and Kaylee stepping in behind her, and immediately froze. Jayne had his back to the doorway as he scrubbed himself under the water. He turned, his eyes closed as he washed shampoo from his hair. The three women stood completely still for a second, unaware that each of their heads had tilted to the left when the mercenary had turned.

Water travelled down broad shoulders, hardened muscle and strong legs. The tanned skin was gleaming under the bright lights, soap running bubbly rivulets along the smooth flesh. The thick biceps bunched as he scrubbed the shampoo from his hair, the dragon seeming to dance over the thick muscle on his left arm.

Zoe snapped out of it first, turning quickly and silently to push the other two women out of the room, quietly closing the door. She turned, her eyes wide. Kaylee's mouth was opening and closing, giving the unfortunate impression of a very surprised fish.

Inara's eyes had gone a little glassy, her head still tilted at that odd angle, and Zoe would have reprimanded her if she wasn't so preoccupied herself. Loud, crude and occasionally disgusting the man may be but nobody could deny that Jayne was…built.

Kaylee locked eyes with Zoe and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as the giggles began to simmer in her belly. Soon Inara was also shaking with silent mirth and even Zoe was struggling not to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of their situation. Giggling over a naked man like a couple of schoolgirls!

Kaylee managed to control herself long enough to speak. "Um…so…wow!" Inara nodded, still shaking. "That would be an understatement." Zoe looked at the closed door thoughtfully for a moment. "Never thought he'd have the goods ta back up all that bravado."

It was only then that she noticed River leaning against the far wall of the laundry room, an amused smile on her face. Kaylee let out another little trill of giggles as she stepped forward to where River stood. "How come ya ain't never told us he was…well…you know!"

River arched her brow elegantly. She leaned in conspiratorially, raising one slim finger to her lips. Her wedding band gleamed against the fourth finger of her left hand. "Shhhh….mustn't kiss and tell." And with that she nodded at them before slipping into the shower room.

Kaylee turned back to Inara and Zoe, now blushing as bright as the pink shirt she was wearing. "Um…I think I'll go find Simon, I'll fix the tap later." Zoe nodded, struggling to find that calm, stoic place in the wake of their little shock. "Yes, I think I should go find my husband." Inara still had that slightly glassy look in her eye. "I wonder what Mal is up to."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You might wanna put on some clothes before you go find him." Inara snapped out of her daze, looking down at the still damp towel around her body. She blushed. "Well yes, of course, after I change."

The three women didn't move. Inara was the first one to break, sighing loudly.

"Our River is a lucky girl."

* * *

**A/N: **Pointless bit of silliness while I work out the kinks in Aftermath, hope you guys enjoyed. P.S Yes there is a bloody shower room on Serenity – just cuz we didn't see it in the show, doesn't mean it wasn't there!


End file.
